Marvin's Room
by Yung Girl K
Summary: This was inspire by one the many versions of Marvin's Room. Its Riley and an OC. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. One-Shot for right now.


Marvin's Room

A/N I don't own the Boondocks, or the song Marvin's Room. There like five different version of the song Marvin's Room. This is part of the Drake version so I hope you enjoy. Do own Kel and Shey. Peace

Riley Freeman aka Yung Rezzy had everything he could ever want. He had final become a superstar and had all the paper he would ever need, but there was something missing. But he didn't really didn't know what it was till he went back to Woodcrest.

It was a typical Thursday night; Rezzy had just got done doing a show in Woodcrest. It felt good to be back but he wouldn't openly admit that out loud. Being home made him want to hit up one of his favorite spots. "Hey, Kel tell everybody we're leaving a in 30." Riley yelled a cross the hotel suite. "Alrite Rezzy mane, Where we going anyway?" Kel Fenton said looking at his best friend since high school. "Marvin's Room", Riley said with a smirk on his face. Kel just shock his head at Riley and walk out the room to go tell everybody to get ready.

Marvin's Room was the place to be when he first got into the game. That was the spot for everybody who was anybody. That where he had first meet Shay Cater. The finest girl he had ever met in his 23 years old on this earth. They were good together till he blown up in the music world, and everything change. "That the past," Riley said looking at himself in the mirror. They were still really close. Sometimes his mind wonder would it could be like if they could make back to where they used to be. Thought about just call her and saying;

_Fuck that nigga that you love so bad_

_I know you still think about the times we had_

_I said fuck that nigga you that you think found_

_I'm just saying you can do better_

He shock the thoughts out of his mind and, walked out the hotel room. He had his crew in the cars waiting on him. Who was going to say something he runs the show.

_0987654321_

Marvin's Room had change, but yet it hadn't change. It was still at the same address but, now it looked more like a big city club. It still has all the same people that used to fuck with him back in the day. Even Shey's crew was in the club tonight, but Shey wasn't among them. That kind of upset him he hadn't seen her in person in while and he had hoped he would to night. Then he saw Redbone and she came over to pull him to the VIP area. Good ole Redbone she made the night lot better.

Later in the night...

After maybe five shots of gin, the weed, and all the bottles of absolute. Yung Rezzy was fucked up. He looked down at his phone; it was at his contacts at the moment. Only one name was highlighted. Shay's, Damn him if he did and damn himself if he doesn't, he was going to call her. Riley took the phone away from ear to look at it real quick; her ringback tone was one of his songs. "Hello", Shey Cater said with sleep in her voice. "Hey whets up Shey," Riley said. "I'm sleeping, why are you calling so late?" "I have something to say that all" Riley said.

_Fuck that nigga that you love so bad._

_I know you still think about the times we had._

_I say fuck that nigga that you think you found_

_And since you picked up I know he not around._

_I'm just saying you can do better._

_Tell me have you heard that lately?_

_I'm just saying you can do better. _

_I'll stop hating only if you make me._

_I think I'm addicted to naked picture _

_And sitting talking about bitches that we almost had._

_I don't think conscious of making monster out the women _

_That I sponsor till all goes bad._

_But shit its all good._

_We throw a party _

_Yeah _

_We throw a party _

_Bitches came over _

_Yeah _

_We throw a party_

_I was just callin' cause they were just leaving_

_Talk to me please I' don't have much to believe in_

_I need you right now_

_Are you down to listen to me_

_Too many drinks have been givin to me_

_I got some women that living off me _

_Pay for their flights and hotels _

_I'm ashamed _

_Better that you know but I won't say so names._

_After a while girl they all seem the same_

_I've had sex four times this week_

_I'll explain _

_Having a hard time adjusting to fame._

_Spreading that mixture_

_I've been talking crazy girl_

_Lucky that you picked up_

_Lucky that you stayed on _

_I need someone to put this weight on_

Fuck I'm sorry.

_I'm just saying you can do better._

_Tell have you heard that lately?_

_I'm just saying you can do better._

Riley just poured his heart out to this girl. If she didn't say something soon. He was going to lose it.

A/N Thanks for reading please review if you like or didn't like. I was planning on this being a one-shot, or do you guys want more? Once again thanks for reading.

Peace! :)


End file.
